Pups & The Obsessed Fangirl
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A girl named Melrose Gibbons moves to Adventure Bay. She quickly creeps everyone out with her devotion & love for Elias. How will everyone deal with Melrose's behaviour & how far will Melrose go to prove her devotion?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE OBSESSED FANGIRL **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Monday morning. School had just started & everyone was in 1ST period. In Miss Spearwood's Homeroom class everyone was sitting at their desks preparing to begin the lesson.

"Good morning everyone. Before we begin the lesson, we have a new student joining us & I'm sure she'd love to tell you a bit about herself" said Miss Spearwood as a girl with blonde hair, rainbow hair extensions & blue eyes wearing a white shirt with Elias' face on it, a blue skirt & brown sneaker shoes walked to the front of the class.

"Hi. I'm Melrose Gibbons. I'm 10 years old & I'm from LA. I'm a huge fan of Elias Vincent. I can't believe I'm in the same class as him. I can tell that my time here will be full of excitement & fun" said Melrose.

As everyone began to process their 1ST impressions on Melrose she sat down at her desk. Elias was curious to see how much of a fan she was.

" _Looks like we have a fangirl here. I hope she's not the type that smothers me & constantly remains by my side 24/7. It's nice to have fans show their admiration & appreciation but at the same time it's awkward when they spend every moment with you & never leaves. Only time will tell as to how far Melrose's devotion to me will go"_ thought Elias.

Throughout the lesson Melrose wrote adoring notes to Elias saying that she was his #1 fan & that meeting him was a dream come true amongst other things. She also wrote about how she wanted to marry Elias & have his kids. After the bell rang to signal class changes Melrose went up to Elias.

"Hi Elias. It's such an honour to meet you. I'm your #1 fan. Can I have an autograph & selfie with you?" asked Melrose.

"Sure. Anything for a fan" said Elias as he signed Melrose's shirt & took a selfie of them together.

"Thanks. These are for you. See you later" said Melrose as she gave the notes she wrote to Elias. As Elias walked to his next class he read the notes. While he found some of them to be endearing & flattering he found the married with kids note to be a bit creepy.

" _Looks like Melrose is really devoted to me. I hope she doesn't act like Burton or Jeremy when she learns that Kelly's my girlfriend. We don't need any other new kids doing anything downright insane"_ thought Elias.

At recess Elias & Kelly played together while discussing Melrose's adoration of Elias.

"That Melrose girl seems to be really devoted to me. She loves me so much that she wants us to get married & have kids. She's probably going to be upset when she learns that you're my girlfriend" said Elias.

"If she gets too close for comfort I'll give her a worse beatdown than the 1 I gave Allan Abner. I'm already getting Burton vibes from her. I'm keeping my eye on her so that she doesn't do anything crazy" said Kelly as Melrose walked over.

"Hi Elias. It's such a lovely day to hang out with you. I feel like we're already married. I can't wait for that day to come. I'd be the happiest woman in the world once I become Mrs Elias Vincent" said Melrose.

"Melrose I'm flattered that you admire me, but I already have a girlfriend. Me & Kelly are happy together. I doubt I'd ever love you the way I love Kelly" said Elias.

"There are other boys that are still available. I'm sure 1 of them might be your soulmate" said Kelly.

"NO. I'M ELIAS' SOULMATE NOT YOU. I REFUSE TO LET A WHORE LIKE YOU STEAL WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE FROM ME. HE'S MINE. IF I CATCH YOU MAKING MOVES ON HIM I'LL CRACK YOUR SKULL OPEN" yelled Melrose.

"Melrose stop it. If you want to prove your love, then go & play elsewhere. That'd make me happy" said Elias.

"Anything for you, future husband" said Melrose as she went to play elsewhere.

"I think it's safe to say that she's unhinged" said Elias.

"If she continues to act like that there'll be trouble" said Kelly.

The rest of recess passed by without incident. During the next 2 periods Melrose made sure to stay by Elias' side as much as possible. She also talked about everything she knew about him like his full name, where he used to live, his parents' names, all the past events that had happened in his life & so on. Elias began to feel uncomfortable from the attention Melrose was giving him.

" _I'm starting to feel really creeped out. Melrose is beginning to cross into stalker territory. I don't want that kind of attention. It's only going to cause issues not only for me but everyone else as well"_ thought Elias.

During lunch Elias discussed Melrose's behaviour with his friends & how creepy she was acting.

"That Melrose girl is starting to freak me out. She's way too obsessed with me. That's 1 of the things that sucks about being famous. There are people who'll go to extreme lengths to prove their devotion & love for their idols" said Elias.

"It's weird how every new kid that we've recently been meeting turns out to be a psycho in 1 way or another. I can't explain how strange it is" said Ace.

"It's like Melrose is Burton & Jeremy mixed together in a female body. I hope she doesn't do anything crazy like they did" said Carlos.

"It's nice to have adoring fans but at the same time there's being a fan & then there's being a fanatic. I think it's safe to say that Melrose is the latter" said Danny.

"If this is how creepy Melrose comes across in 1 day I have a feeling it'll get worse over time. She might end up doing something so crazy she'll have a complete psychological meltdown & require mental health evaluations" said Katie.

"The way she acted at recess was disgusting. She thinks that because she's Elias' biggest fan that she's his soulmate. If she tries to make a move on him I'm going to break her into tiny little pieces" said Kelly.

"Perhaps she's acting like this for attention because she feels lonely & that having people pay attention to her is what she enjoys. I'm not entirely sure though" said Mayabella.

"Imagine if Melrose went on a similar rampage to the 1 Jeremy went on. I really don't want to go through something like that again. The last thing this town needs is for another fanatic to go on a murderous rampage" said Ryder.

Melrose soon came over & sat next to Elias. She tried to feed him his lunch, but he rebuffed her.

"Let me feed you babe. It's an act of love" said Melrose.

"I can feed myself. Please give me space" said Elias.

"Leave him alone Melrose. He doesn't want you constantly gushing over him like a lunatic" said Kelly.

"SHUT UP WHORE" yelled Melrose as she dumped her tray of food on Kelly. Kelly grabbed Melrose by the throat & punched her in the face knocking her to the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT COMING TO OUR SCHOOL & ACTING LIKE A LOVESICK MANIAC. IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE BY THE COUNT OF 3 I'LL BASH YOUR BRAINS IN" yelled Kelly.

"This isn't over. I'll get you for this Kelly" said Melrose as she walked off. Kelly went to the restrooms & washed herself off before returning to the others.

"Are you OK Kelly?" asked Elias.

"Yes. I'm getting sick of Melrose. She's treading on thin ice right now" said Kelly.

"Don't worry about her. She's just mad because I'm in love with you" said Elias.

"You're the only guy I could ever love that way. I know you feel the same. Kiss me cutie" said Kelly as she kissed Elias. The rest of the school day was uneventful for the most part. After school Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. When the pups found out about Melrose & her behaviour they were appalled.

"I don't understand why all the new kids at school lately have been so problematic. I wish that there weren't so many crazy things happening with every new kid that we meet" said Angel.

"Me too. I thought Burton was crazy, but Melrose is just as bad if not worse. I dread to think what she might do in the not so distant future" said Chase.

"Whatever happens all that matters now is that nobody gets hurt. The last thing we need is an incident resulting in serious injury or death" said Marshall.

"If only we knew why some people acted so crazy about their idols. It'd make preventing catastrophe so much easier" said Rocky.

"There are some people out there who have no reason for what they do. It's all just a way for them to have fun" said Rubble.

"I think Melrose's obsession is creepy. Next thing you know she'll start taking the creep factor all the way to 11" said Skye.

"I don't want to see what that's like. I'd imagine it'd be something that could scar someone for life" said Zuma.

"I'm going to make sure Melrose doesn't go too far. Nothing is more important to me than guaranteeing the safety & wellbeing of not only me but also my family & friends. She won't be hurting or killing anyone if I have anything to say about it" said Elias.

Everyone went down to the park & played together. Melrose showed up & tried to pick a fight with Kelly, but everyone drove her away. When everyone headed home Angel, Elias & Kelly told Terry & their parents about Melrose.

"That new girl Melrose Gibbons is obsessed with Elias. It's already gotten to the point where she's attacked Kelly for being Elias' girlfriend" said Angel.

"It really freaks me out how devoted Melrose is to me. She wants to marry me & have my kids. I get shivers down my spine thinking about it" said Elias.

"I think it's best if she stays away from the mansion. The last thing we need is for her to start camping out & trying to break in" said Ella.

"I certainly don't want anyone like that around me or my family. I wouldn't feel safe if she was nearby" said Ethan.

"If Melrose continues to bother you guys I'm going to make sure that action is taken to keep her away from you" said Harry.

"I don't care how much of a fan to Elias she is. There's no justification for the way she's been acting at all" said Kelly.

"It's as if Jeremy Winters was reborn in another body. Even though we weren't living here when he went off the rails we know all about what he did. We don't need Melrose committing a copycat crime" said Susie.

"It makes me sick to hear that there are people in this town acting in such an inexcusable manner. We don't need people like that here in Adventure Bay. Having them here just puts a damper on everyone's morale" said Terry.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. As Elias went to bed he thought about how difficult it would be to deal with Melrose.

" _Melrose's antics won't be easy to endure. There's no way of knowing what goes on in her head or what crazy things she might do to prove her love & devotion to me. If things continue like this, it won't be long before everybody begins to face her wrath. If Jeremy's behaviour indicated anything it's that fanatics are capable of horrible things. We mustn't underestimate Melrose or let our guards down or else we'll be in serious trouble"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Obsession Overload

Tuesday proved to be as hectic as Monday with Melrose continuing to act lovesick & obsessed with Elias. She continued talking about their future together, sent Elias notes & "gifts" that freaked him out, made accusations against Kelly of "stealing" Elias away from her & remaining by Elias' side as much as possible. Understandably everyone was getting annoyed with this behaviour but worse was yet to come. On Wednesday Elias woke up only to find Melrose standing over his bed watching him. Elias screamed which woke Angel, Kelly & Terry up.

"What are you doing & how did you get in here?" asked Elias.

"I let myself in. You're so cute when you sleep" said Melrose.

"Leave him alone. You're really starting to annoy us now" said Kelly.

"I will have Elias to myself sooner or later you little hoe. I swear if I catch you with him again there'll be trouble" said Melrose.

Elias grabbed Melrose & dragged her outside before locking her out while she continued to express her love for him. Elias proceeded to check the entire mansion & made sure every entry point was secure to prevent Melrose from breaking in again. He then returned to his room & got dressed.

"How long do you think she was standing there?" asked Angel.

"Probably hours. That's the freakiest thing she's done yet" said Elias.

"I'm this close to ripping her hair out & shoving it down her throat. I've had enough of this" said Kelly.

"We all have. That girl is messed up in the head. She needs psychiatric help" said Terry.

After getting dressed Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry went to eat breakfast. When Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie woke up & were informed of what happened they were disgusted.

"What Melrose did was wrong on so many levels. She has no right to break in & watch over any of us while we sleep" said Ella.

"If she keeps doing stuff like this I'm filing a restraining order against her. That'll stop her" said Ethan.

"I'm not too sure about that. She might risk anything just to get close to Elias" said Harry.

"No matter what she does we will take the required action to keep her away from us. She won't go unpunished for her behaviour" said Susie.

After breakfast Angel, Elias & Kelly got in the limo & headed to school. Once they arrived the other kids once again swarmed around them asking for autographs & selfies. Melrose started breaking the kids' phones & pushing them around out of jealousy.

"LEAVE ELIAS ALONE. HE'S MINE. STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR ELSE" yelled Melrose.

Everyone was angry at Melrose for her bratty behaviour. Melrose just walked off like nothing had happened. As Angel, Elias & Kelly grabbed their stuff & headed to class they discussed what they could do to deal with Melrose's behaviour.

"There must be something we can do to keep Melrose from crossing the line. If we don't act soon there'll be no stopping her" said Angel.

"It's going to be hard keeping her under control. She'll do anything to get close to me" said Elias.

"I bet she'd leave you alone if I beat her up. I'd make sure she knows not to mess with me" said Kelly.

During 1ST period Melrose sent Elias more creepy notes which he threw in the bin. During class changes she stuck by Elias & continued to talk about how happy they'd be together while acting aggressively to anyone who tried to approach & at recess Melrose got into another argument with Kelly over who Elias loved. As the day went on Elias desperately tried to think of a way to get Melrose off his back.

" _Surely there's a way to get Melrose to back off. She makes me feel uncomfortable. Everyone is getting fed up with how she's acting & they all want her to stop. If she continues to act like this, I have a feeling she'll go too far & do something horrible. I refuse to let that happen"_ thought Elias.

At lunch Elias & his friends discussed Melrose's behaviour & tried to come up with a solution to her creepy behaviour.

"I'm not sure what we can do to put a stop to Melrose's out of control behaviour. She seems like the type of person that'll do literally anything to get her way" said Ace.

"Maybe if we talk to her parents they'll discipline her & restrict her actions. That'd work" said Carlos.

"I doubt it. Melrose would probably just ignore what her parents do to stop her. She's not going to let anything get in her way" said Danny.

"I don't feel safe with her around. I have a bad feeling that someone's going to get hurt or possibly even killed if we don't take action" said Elias.

"I'm not going to let her go as far as Burton & Jeremy did. None of us need to go through another ordeal like that again" said Katie.

"The only solution I can think of is if I beat her up & leave her comatose or in hospital unable to move around at will. That way she'd be unable to act like a lunatic" said Kelly.

"I'm sure there's a way to control her antics without having to resort to violence" said Mayabella.

"Whatever it is I hope it works. There's no way of knowing what Melrose will do if we can't get her obsession under control" said Ryder.

Soon Melrose walked over & sniffed Elias' rear end & his hair amongst other places on his body.

"What are you doing?" asked Elias.

"I'm inhaling your scent. I've thought of a way to get our souls closer. If we consume each other's body waste & fluids, we'll always be united as 1" said Melrose.

Elias began to feel sick. Melrose's statement grossed him & the others out. Kelly grabbed Melrose by the hair & stared directly into her eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once. You need to stay away from all of us. I'm warning you. I have no problem leaving you in a coma if you don't leave us alone. Get out of my sight you psycho" said Kelly.

Melrose walked off cursing out Kelly. Throughout the rest of lunch & last period Elias tried not to think about what Melrose had said at lunch. After school Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. The pups felt sick when they were told what Melrose had said.

"That's gross. Melrose has issues" said Chase.

"That's an understatement. I think she's completely insane if that's what she likes to do" said Marshall.

"I feel dirty hearing about that. Ironically enough it makes me want to take a bath" said Rocky.

"I feel like I just permanently lost my appetite. It's not going to be easy getting that out of my head" said Rubble.

"Hearing people say things like that makes me want to vomit. Nobody with a sound mind would ever say that to someone they admire" said Skye.

"Considering that Melrose broke into Elias' mansion this morning & watched him sleep I wouldn't be surprised if she started collecting & consuming his body waste" said Zuma.

"I'd rather not think about that. The less I think of Melrose the better. Let's take our minds off her" said Elias.

Everyone stayed at the Lookout & locked themselves in while they played Pup, Pup Boogie & watched TV. Melrose attempted to break in but failed due to how strong the Lookout's security system was. Once Angel, Elias & Kelly returned home they told Terry & their parents about what Melrose had done & said.

"Melrose's actions are starting to escalate. The fact that she wants to consume Elias' body waste for some warped spiritual belief is enough to warrant action" said Angel.

"She's never getting inside this mansion ever again. She's officially the 1ST person banned for life" said Elias.

"If she keeps doing creepy things like this I'm going to have her placed in a psychiatric facility. That's the only permanent solution I can think of" said Ella.

"She definitely belongs in a place like that. The caretakers & doctors there would know exactly how to get Melrose under control" said Ethan.

"If they put her on medication I bet she'd be tamed. Whatever they'd have to do I'd be OK with it" said Harry.

"I won't miss her. I don't think anyone will. Everyone's fed up with her jealous & obsessive behaviour. It's only a matter of time before something happens" said Kelly.

"I'd be able to sleep a lot easier if Melrose was locked away. None of us would have to worry about her doing anything extreme" said Terry.

The rest of the evening was peaceful. Melrose tried to get in but failed. As Elias went to bed he thought about how scary it was to have Melrose follow him everywhere.

" _It seems Melrose doesn't know anything about personal space. I feel violated by her purely because of everything she's done & said. I bet Kelly felt the same way when Burton stalked her. Sooner or later we'll put a stop to this. Once that happens we can all carry on without worrying about what Melrose might do"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Melrose's Meltdown

Despite keeping the mansion & Lookout as secure as possible Melrose continued to stalk Elias. Throughout Thursday her creepy behaviour only continued as she wrote more love notes, sent "gifts" & lashed out at anyone she felt was "stealing" Elias away from her. By the time Friday came everyone was at their wit's end. Throughout the entire day Melrose broke the phones of kids who wanted selfies with Elias, argued with Kelly over who was Elias' true girlfriend, tried to kiss & intimately touch Elias only to get rebuffed & much more. During last period Homeroom things reached boiling point. After the roll call was done Elias prepared to head to John's office for his weekly counselling session. Melrose became curious about it.

"Where are you going handsome?" asked Melrose.

"To the guidance counsellor's office. I see him every Friday afternoon" said Elias.

"Can I come with you? I want to tell the guidance counsellor about all the wonderful things I love about you" said Melrose.

"That's not happening. You're not coming with me" said Elias as he tried to leave the room. Melrose grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Please take me with you. I want some special time with you. I love you Elias" said Melrose.

"No, you're not coming. Get your hands off me" said Elias.

"Either you take me with you or else you're not going anywhere" said Melrose.

"LET GO OF HIM" yelled Kelly as she walked over & released Elias from Melrose's grip.

"What's wrong with you? How many times do we need to tell you to leave us alone? Elias loves me not you. I'm this close to smashing your skull in" said Kelly.

"You're about to regret what you just said" said Melrose as she pulled a knife from her pocket & held it to Kelly's throat. Everyone gasped in horror.

"HELP. STOP THIS CRAZY LUNATIC" cried Kelly.

"Melrose put the knife down. This isn't funny" said Elias.

"NO. IF ANYONE COMES ANY CLOSER I'LL SLIT THIS WHORE'S THROAT. THE SAME WILL HAPPEN IF ANYONE LEAVES THE ROOM. I'M IN CONTROL HERE" yelled Melrose.

"Melrose that's enough. Please put the knife down. We don't want to see anyone get hurt" said Miss Spearwood.

"SHUT UP. I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO ANYONE BUT MYSELF" yelled Melrose.

"This is crazy. Think about what you're doing. You're having a meltdown. Let Kelly go. You're only making this harder on yourself" said Ryder.

"BE QUIET. UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT NOTHING ABOUT THIS SITUATION WILL CHANGE" yelled Melrose.

Everyone sat/stood in horror. They were afraid to move or call for help fearing that Melrose would hurt or kill Kelly. When Elias noticed Angel's gun was out, he grabbed it & put it to his head.

"ELIAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" cried Angel.

"You have a choice Melrose. Either you let Kelly go or I blow my brains out. Do you want to lose the 1 person you truly care about?" asked Elias.

"DON'T BE STUPID. PUT TH GUN DOWN" yelled Melrose.

"No. I'm going to count to 10 & if you don't release Kelly I'll shoot myself. Make your choice" said Elias as he started to count to 10. Melrose quickly realised that Elias was being serious & just before he reached 10 she released Kelly.

"DON'T DO IT. DON'T HURT YOURSELF. I LOVE YOU ELIAS" cried Melrose.

Elias took the gun away from his head but held onto it to prevent Melrose from using it.

"This has gone on long enough. I'll never love you the way you love me Melrose. You might as well accept the fact that me & Kelly are in love & that we're happy together. Your behaviour this week has been unacceptable. Your jealousy over other people paying attention to me has caused nothing but trouble. If this behaviour doesn't stop you're only going to get yourself in deep trouble" said Elias.

"Elias, I did this all for you. I can prove that I love you. Watch" said Melrose as she used the knife to carve Elias' full name on her abdomen. Everyone gasped in horror as this happened. Melrose then began cutting herself & using the knife to remove her hair. Nobody was sure how to react.

"Can't you see how much I love you? Why are you rejecting me? It didn't have to be like this. All I ever wanted was to have you as my dream guy & you broke my heart. If this doesn't prove my love I don't know what will" said Melrose.

"Melrose this is going way too far. You need to go & see the nurse right now. Otherwise you might die" said Elias.

"I'd rather die than live without you. At least if I die here I'll be able to pass on while looking you in the eyes" said Melrose as she began to feel weak. She then fell to the floor & passed out. Elias checked her pulse to see if she was still alive & luckily, she was. The school nurse was called & informed about what had just happened. Melrose was taken to the nurse's office to be treated. The nurse also called the local psychiatric hospital & arranged for Melrose to be held there indefinitely. Everyone spent the rest of the school day in shock. After school Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. The pups were horrified when they learned about what Melrose did.

"Yikes. No words can describe how scary it is for Melrose to go that far" said Chase.

"She's lucky to be alive. I'm in total disbelief about what she did" said Marshall.

"It was a good call putting her in the psychiatric hospital. I don't think she should ever be let out" said Rocky.

"Me either. We don't need a lunatic like her roaming the streets" said Rubble.

"I suppose it goes to show how far some people will go for love. Melrose's devotion was absolutely horrifying" said Skye.

"I'll say. Of all the obsessed fans I've met or heard of Melrose is 1 of the craziest" said Zuma.

"At least now we can all breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Melrose is in a place where she won't be at risk of serious injury or death. The caretakers & doctors there will make sure they keep Melrose's behaviour under control. We can all rest easy now that she's where she needs to be" said Elias.

Everyone spent the afternoon at the Lookout watching TV & trying to forget about Melrose. Soon Angel & Elias went to Jake's for weekend respite.

"We had a crazy week of school. There was a new girl named Melrose Gibbons who was an obsessed fan of Elias & she started behaving in a creepy manner. It even got to the point where she held a knife to Kelly's throat & carved Elias' name on herself to prove her love" said Angel.

"Woah. That must've been horrifying to endure. Where is she now?" asked Carlana.

"Melrose was taken to the psychiatric hospital. She's going to be there as long as she has to be" said Elias.

"I hope she doesn't try to escape or hurt anyone including herself" said Everest.

"I'm sure the staff there will be able to prevent that from happening. I'd say that Melrose is in good care" said Jake.

Everyone spent the evening watching TV while eating dinner. As Elias went to bed he thought about how scary it was to have Melrose self-destruct the way she did.

" _Melrose's meltdown in class today is easily 1 of the scariest things I've ever experienced. Nobody with a sane mind would ever do what she did. I'm glad nobody else got hurt & that Melrose is under psychiatric care. I never wanted things to get so extreme. I hope we can all move on & try to avoid letting ourselves panic over Melrose's state of mental health"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
